As a pallet used in a loading operation with a fork lift or a hand lift, together with a packaging box, a wooden pallet or a plastic pallet has been generally used. However, when the wooden pallet is used to export products, the wooden pallet must be subjected to fumigation treatment for extermination of harmful insects at required temperatures and for required times. Thus a corrugated board pallet in which harmful insects can not be in hiding has been variously developed.
Further, a corrugated board packaging assembly has been proposed having a corrugated board box body and a corrugated board pallet. That is there is a corrugated board packaging assembly, comprising a corrugated board pallet including a corrugated board upper plate, a corrugated board lower plate, and a plurality of corrugated board beams bond-fixed to between said corrugated board upper plate and said corrugated board lower plate so that a fork insert space portion is formed by said corrugated board upper plate, said corrugated board lower plate, and said plurality of corrugated board beams; and a corrugated board box body into which the package contents are accommodated. The proposed assembly is characterized in that in said corrugated board pallet a front side and a rear side of the corrugated board upper plate forming the opening portion of the fork insertion space are provided with at least four cutout portions, a frame portion of a single-use measure-shaped frame portion in which the corrugated board box body is accommodated is bonded to the upper portion of the corrugated board upper plate, and that by use of the cutout portions the article-accommodated corrugated board box body and the corrugated board pallet is secured by a band-shaped fastening material, for example as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-168776.
Since a corrugated board packaging assembly in the proposed assembly does not use a wooden pallet, nailing is not needed during the assembly and the assembly and disassembly of the corrugated board packaging assembly is easy, and further, no fumigation treatment for the wooden pallet is needed at exportation. Further, the corrugated board packaging assembly can be taken apart at the destination of the shipment, and disposal or recycling of the corrugated board packaging assembly is possible.
However, in the previously proposed corrugated board packaging assembly. there is no consideration to storage of the corrugated board pallet and corrugated board assembly body before assembly and there is a problem in that large space is needed for storage.
Further, from the viewpoint of resource savings it is required to repeatedly ship the corrugated board packaging assembly between the origin and destination of the transfer for repeated use. To use the corrugated board packaging assembly repeatedly it is necessary to fold a disassembled corrugated board packaging assembly to be miniaturized for the sake of improvement of easy-handling during storage and transfer of disassembled corrugated board packaging components.
However, the corrugated board packaging assembly disclosed in the above-mentioned proposed assembly has a problem that even in a case where the corrugated board packaging assembly is returned after the disassembly and used repeatedly, large space is needed during storage and transfer of disassembled corrugated board packaging components.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a corrugated board packaging assembly, in which its erection and folding away is easy, there is no bulky storage, and handling of a set during storage and transfer is possible, and which is suitable for repeated use.
The invention is a corrugated board packaging assembly having a corrugated board box body and a corrugated board pallet, characterized in that said corrugated board box body comprises a lid and a foldable shell frame, said corrugated board pallet has side flaps for fitting said shell frame into said corrugated board pallet, on the top of said corrugated board pallet, said shell frame is folded to be accommodated inside said side flaps before erection of said corrugated board packaging box, and a lower outside surface of said shell frame is removably fitted into the inside surfaces of said side flaps to be assembled during the erection of said corrugated board packaging box.
According to the invention, since in a corrugated board packaging assembly having a corrugated board box body and a corrugated board pallet, said corrugated board box body comprises a lid and a foldable shell frame, said corrugated board pallet has side flaps for fitting said shell frame into said corrugated board pallet, on the top of said corrugated board pallet, said shell frame is folded to be accommodated inside said side flaps before erection of said corrugated board packaging box, and a lower outside surface of said shell frame is removably fitted into the inside surfaces of said side flaps to be assembled during the erection of said corrugated board packaging box, the following effects are obtained. That is since before the erection of the corrugated board packaging box, the shell frame is folded and accommodated inside the side flaps, and a bulky structure is prevented whereby space savings during storage is obtained. Further, since a lower outside surface of said shell frame is removably fitted into the inside surfaces of said side flaps to be assembled during the erection of said corrugated board packaging box, the assembling by nailing every time as in a case where a wooden pallet is used is not needed. Thus the assembly of the corrugated board packaging box is easy. Further, at the folding away of the corrugated board packaging box, the disassembly can be made by only pulling out the shell frame fitted into the inside surfaces of the side flaps and the erection of the corrugated board packaging box is easy. Further, since, at the storage of the folded corrugated packaging box, the shell frame pulled out of the inside surfaces of the side flaps can be folded and accommodated into the inside of the side flaps, a bulky structure is prevented and space-savings during storage in repeated use and during transfer for the return are obtained so that repeated use is preferred. Further, since the entire corrugated board packaging assembly is made of a corrugated board, it is lightweight and the entire corrugated board packaging assembly can be handled as one set during storage and transfer. Thus the handlability of the corrugated board packaging assembly during storage and transfer is good. Further, when a wooden pallet is used the wooden pallet must be subjected to fumigation treatment for extermination of harmful insects, which can be in hiding in wood, at the export. However, since the entire corrugated board packaging assembly including the pallet are made of a corrugated board, which is not subject to infestation, it can be exported without further treatment at the export.